


a humble thing

by rootofallevil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, humans & gods, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: В храмах обитают боги. Поэтому фермер строит маленький храм, чтобы посмотреть, что за божество в нем поселится.





	a humble thing

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод истории, написанной на тумблере разными авторами.
> 
> Заявка/условие - writing-prompt-s  
> Авторы:  
> sadoeuphemist  
> ciiriianan  
> stu-pot  
> Ссылка на пост с оригиналом - https://stu-pot.tumblr.com/post/170921580726/ciiriianan-sadoeuphemist-writing-prompt-s

* * *

В храмах обитают боги. Поэтому фермер строит маленький храм, чтобы посмотреть, что за божество в нем поселится.

 

Арепо строит храм на своем поле, простое сооружение, пирамида из камней. Два дня спустя появляется бог.

— Надеюсь, ты бог урожая, — говорит Арепо, устраивает алтарь и сжигает два стебля пшеницы, — было бы неплохо.

Он оглядывает пепел, оставшийся на камне, покосившиеся булыжники, из которых сложил храм, и чешет затылок, кашлянув.

— Я знаю, это не очень много, — говорит он, держа соломенную шляпу в руках, — но я буду стараться. Хорошо иметь бога, который присматривает за тобой.

На следующий день он приносит немного инжира, через два дня приходит утром и молится у храма десять минут.

На третий день бог говорит с ним.

— Тебе следует пойти в большой храм, в городе, — говорит божество, его голос звучит как шелест пшеницы, как шорох полевки, бегущей сквозь траву. — Пойди в настоящий храм. Хороший храм. Попроси настоящих богов благословить тебя. Я никто, но, может быть, смогу замолвить за тебя слово. 

Бог срывает лист с дерева, и вздыхает.

— Я не хочу быть неблагодарным. Мне нравится этот храм, он уютный. И мне нравится поклонение. Но ты ведь не можешь в самом деле думать, что от этого всего будет толк?

— Я уже получил больше, чем надеялся, когда строил храм, — говорит Арепо, отложив косу, и присев на землю. — Расскажи мне, что ты за божество?

— Я бог опавших листьев, — отвечает тот, — червей, скользящих в земле. Границы леса и поля. Заморозков перед первым снегом. Яблочной кожуры под твоими зубами. Я бог множества пустяков, обрывков жизни на пути к гниению, мгновенных проблесков. Перемена в воздухе, и спустя мгновение - ничего нет. 

Божество снова тяжко вздыхает.

— Нет смысла поклоняться мне, я ничто против Войны, или Урожая, или Бури. Побереги свои молитвы для того, что тебе неподвластно, добрый фермер. Ты так мал и беззащитен в этом мире. Лучше молись кому-нибудь великому.

Арепо выдергивает стебелек пшеницы и пробует на зуб.

— Я доволен своей верой, — отвечает он. — Если ты не возражаешь, я останусь при своем.

— Делай как знаешь, — отвечает божество и скрывается в камнях, — но не говори потом, что я не предупреждал тебя.

 

Арепо приходит молиться по утрам перед работой, и они с божеством разглядывают деревья в тишине. Так проходят дни, недели, а потом случается Буря, темная, яростная и непримиримая. 

Буря затопила поля Арепо, разрушила крышу его дома, сломала и сожгла его оливковое дерево.

Арепо и его сыновья приходят в поля на следующий день, чтобы спасти то, что уцелело. Маленький храм разбросало по полю, и, закончив с остальным, Арепо собирает камни и восстанавливает храм.

— Напрасный труд, — бормочет божество, но все же забирается обратно в свое жилище. — Я никак не мог уберечь тебя от того, что случилось.

— Мы справимся, — отвечает Арепо. — Буря прошла. Мы все восстановим. Сегодня мне нечего тебе поднести, — говорит он, положив на землю сломанные стебли пшеницы. — Но я приду завтра и укреплю твой храм, хорошо?

Божество дребезжит в своем храме и вздыхает.

 

Проходит год, за ним другой. Храм обрастает крепкими каменными стенами и крышей, сплетенной из ветвей. Соседи Арепо смеются, проходя мимо, но их дети порой приносят фрукты и цветы.

Потом не приходит Урожай, и боги отворачиваются от людей. 

Пшеница на полях Арепо вырастает тонкой и ломкой. Люди кричат и разрывают свою одежду, приносят в жертву ягнят, проливают кровь, смотрят на свои земли загнанными глазами и ложатся в постель голодными.

Арепо приходит и садится подле храма, где увяли цветы и сморщились фрукты, ребра Арепо проступают сквозь кожу, его руки дрожат, и он молится.

— Здесь ничего нет для тебя, — говорит божество, прячась в темноте. — Я ничего не могу сделать. Ничего нельзя сделать. Этот храм лишь бремя для тебя, — бросает он, дрожа.

— Мы, — начинает Арепо, и его голос обрывается. — Это голодный год, — произносит он, — мы проходили через это прежде, мы выживем и сейчас. Мы голодаем, — говорит он, — но мы все еще вместе, не правда ли? И многие молились своим богам, но это им не помогло. Нет, — решает он, встряхивает головой, и кладет на алтарь немного пожухлых сорняков. — Нет, я думаю, наша с тобой договоренность меня устраивает.

— Будет и хуже, — говорит божество, из пустот своего храма. — И я не смогу тебя спасти.

 

Проходят года. Арепо опирается морщинистыми руками на храм и порой молится часами, забывшись в единении с богом.

В роковой день, из-за моря, темного, как вино, приходит Война.

Арепо спотыкаясь, бредет к храму, зажав рукой живот, пятная кровью свою святыню. Позади него горят его поля, в пламени обугливаются кости. Арепо ползет из последних сил к храму из обтесанного камня, и бог кидается ему навстречу.

— Я не смог их защитить, — говорит божество, его голос едва слышен. — Прости, прости меня, мне так жаль, — листья горят и опадают с деревьев, медленный дождь из пепла. — Я ничего не сделал! За все эти годы, я ничего для тебя не сделал!

— Тише, — говорит Арепо, чувствуя привкус крови на языке, его зрение утрачивает четкость. Он прислоняется к храму, опирается лбом на камни. — Расскажи мне, — бормочет он, — расскажи мне еще раз, что ты за божество?

— Я... — начинает бог, обнимает Арепо, закрывает глаза и рассказывает. — Я бог опавших листьев, — говорит он, и создает иллюзию листопада, — я бог червей, скользящих под землей. Границы между лесом и полем. Заморозков перед первым снегом. Яблочной кожуры под твоими зубами.

Арепо улыбается.

— Я бог множества пустяков, — продолжает бог, — лепестков в цвету перед увяданием, мгновенных проблесков. Перемена в воздухе, — его голос срывается, и бог плачет, — до того, как все исчезает.

— Как красиво, — говорит Арепо, его кровь окрашивает камни в темный цвет и впитывается в землю. — Все это. Это было очень красиво. 

 

И когда сгорели поля, дым погасил солнце, когда люди были повержены и разразилась кровавая Война, когда небеса обрушили свой гнев на землю, Арепо лег среди камней в построенном им храме и возвратился домой к своему богу.

* * *

Сора находит храм с обрушившейся крыше и костями внутри.

— Бедный бог, — говорит она, — некому похоронить твоего последнего жреца.

 Тут она замолкает, потому что пришла издалека. 

— Или таковы здесь последние почести умерших?

Бог пробуждается от созерцания.

— Его звали Арепо, — говорит он. — Он был сеятелем. 

Сора немного удивляется, потому что ни один бог не говорил с ней прежде.

— Как я могу почтить его? — спрашивает она.

— Похорони его, — просит бог, — под моим алтарем. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает она, и возвращается с лопатой.

— Подожди, — произносит божество, когда она собирает кости среди сломанных веток и опавших листьев, и заворачивает их в неокрашенную шерсть, так как другой ткани у нее нет. — Подожди, — говорит бог, — я не могу ничего для тебя сделать. Я бесполезный бог.

Она садится на пятки, и смотрит на алтарь, слушая бога.

— Когда пришла Буря и уничтожила его пшеницу, я не смог ничего сделать, — говорит бог, — когда не было Урожая и он голодал, я не смог его накормить. Когда началась Война, — его голос становится почти неразличим, — когда началась Война, я не смог его защитить. Он пришел, истекая кровью, чтобы умереть на моих руках.

Сора смотрит на кости.

— Я думаю, ты очень важный бог, — произносит она.

— Почему? — спрашивает бог.

— Ты бог Арепо, — отвечает она, бережно кладя череп на ткань.

* * *

Сменяются поколения.

Деревня оправилась от своих бед, отстроила дома, вырастила сады, залечила раны. Давно забыт старик, который жил на холме и разговаривал с камнем, но храм по-прежнему стоит. Большинство полагает, что он опустел, и бог, некогда обитавший в нем, замолчал много лет назад. И все же, каждый, кто проходит мимо разрушенной святыни, чувствует боль в сердце, словно скорбь о потерянном друге.

От входа в храм сочится холод, подавляющий прохожих, отпугивающий возможных любопытных посетителей, за исключением некоторых детей, особенно невосприимчивых, которые иногда приносят маленькие букеты белых и розовых цветов. 

Божество сидит в своем мирном доме, смотрит на дорогу вдалеке, на пешеходов, рабочих лошадей, экипажи, бросает опавшие листья им под ноги.

Сколько времени прошло? Мир устремился дальше, потому что осознал, что помощи ждать неоткуда.

 _Если фермы могут затонуть, урожаи не принести плодов, а дома сгореть, этот мир, должно быть, жесток и покинут всеми богами_ , думает он.

Бог понял, что люди - бессмысленные существа, способные молиться богу, который не исполнит их желания и не принесет им удачу. Способные поддерживать храм и приносить дары, не получая ничего взамен. Способные радоваться компании такого бессильного божества. Способные похоронить незнакомца без надежды на награду.

Сколько странной, бесполезной доброты было потрачено на него.

Какими потрясающими, глупыми, добродетельными, безнадежными существами они были, эти люди.

Так что он расцвечивает закат желтыми листьями, и заставляет червей танцевать в земле, украшает границу между лесом и полем цветами и ягодами, веет кусачим холодом перед приходом зимы, заботится о спелости яблок, похрустывающих под зубами людей, и делает множество пустяков в память о человеке, который превозносил его даже в свои последние мгновения.

 

— Здравствуй, Бог Мимолетной Земной Красоты, — зовет однажды знакомый голос.

— Арепо, — шепчет божество, голос хрипит после столетнего молчания.

— Я бог преданности, доброты, нерушимых связей. Я бог бескорыстной, безусловной любви, вечной дружбы, бог доверия, — говорит Арепо.

— Это прекрасно, Арепо, — отвечает тот, плача, — я так за тебя рад. Такой бог, как ты, должен иметь огромный храм. Скажи мне, ты отправишься в город и найдешь последователей? Все будут обожать тебя.

— Нет, — улыбается Арепо.

— Значит, в столицу? Благодарю, что пришел навестить меня перед уходом.

— И туда я не пойду, — усмехается Арепо, качая головой.

— Еще дальше? Ты амбициозен, но я не сомневаюсь, что все получится, — продолжает старший бог.

— На самом деле, — сообщает Арепо, — я бы хотел остаться здесь, если ты не возражаешь.

Божество не может подобрать слов.

— Зачем тебе оставаться здесь?

— Я бог нерушимых связей и вечной дружбы. А ты - бог Арепо.


End file.
